vfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leoandpiper
John! Hi, John here to help! Lol. How come we have no information on the original mini series here?--John Quinn 21:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Because this is a wiki on the new series but look at the topic below and input your thoughts if you so wish. -- 17:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The original series While I agree that it is probably best to restrict this wiki to the new series, would it not be logistical for there to be just one page on the original miniseries? It, after all, had a formative influence on the upcoming series. -- 23:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I concur. Impressive editing talents. Welcome to the wiki by the way! -- 14:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'm about to go away for a few days, but when I return I'll see if I can set up a page for it.-- 14:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Great! -- 14:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I noticed you adopted this wiki and created a skin. I'm so glad you took interest in this project! I've been meaning to get around to adding information about the original series, but I haven't been able to find the time. Please let me know if there's anything you need; feel free to leave a message on my talk page anytime. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 20:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hello + new main page Hi, Leoandpiper - I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We in the Entertainment hub have been taking a look at the V wiki with an eye towards promoting the new show as well as the older versions. To that end, we're going to be putting up a new skin and main page layout for the wiki, and doing a little reorganizing of the category structure. You can see a preview of the new look here. Please let me know what you think! Shawn (talk) 21:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi! You did a great job with the skin and I'm really happy you are taking an interest in the wiki. I'm currently just waiting for more information to add to the wiki and I'm really excited about getting it as active as I can when the series airs. -- 17:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey again, Leoandpiper - I'm going to be lending a hand around the wiki today building up some content and fixing some things like search engine optimization for Google and page titles so we're all set here for the big premiere tonight. I need to get these in order because we're putting up a spotlight ad for this wiki that will be running across Wikia's wikis, and will be bringing in a lot of people with the premiere. It's gonna be awesome! Shawn (talk) 18:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hey! That's awesome! Thanks a lot for your help. I can't wait. -- 20:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) V Wiki Hey Leoandpiper! My name is Dan, and unknowingly I created a new wiki for V (titled VikiPedia). A few minutes ago I stumbled upon this wiki, which looks great. I'd love helping you, as the series is coming up soon, with anything possible. The series itself looks awesome, and so I can't wait to see this wiki grow and flourish! 01:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Screencaps Hey, I was just wondering, where do you get your screencaps from? Thanks, 17:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I get them from v-fans.net I think it's the only site on the net with them. -- 17:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I got them from there! Thanks a lot! I'm going to start writing biographies and uploading some templates soon. This wiki needs to be the next Lostpedia! :p 19:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Cool! -- 23:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Old series Hey again, I was wondering, do we really need to have articles and sections about the old series? Although the current series is a remake, it seems like the information from the 80's does not expand the current information, and might even confuse new contributers. While I believe that keeping the main article would be the right choice, I think deleting the "1980's series" sections from certain pages (Motherships, The Visitors' fleet) would only benefit this wiki. Also, character pages for characters from the 80's are not too helpful either. 20:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Dan, for some reason it just annoys me to see the old pages and other than maybe 1 page about the old series I think this wiki should just be for the 2009 series (I think thats what was originally intended too). 21:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Though I agree that this wiki should be about the new series, I was advised by Wikia Entertainment to have character pages from the original series on the wiki. I will try and get rid of the original series information off of pages such Visitors, Mothership, etc. but the old series has a cult like following much like LOST and it will be hard to stop users from adding that info. -- 23:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So if I see old series material apart from character pages and cast, should I remove it? 17:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. Not yet anyway. I think we should probably have a vote. -- 17:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) How do we vote? I don't mind the old character pages, but would prefer that the old versions be smaller (less prominent) than the new version when both are referenced on a page. I like the background, but it should be just that, not details. So far, the old version helps introduce things from the new version that doesn't yet have names (e.g., fifth column). What is annoying, though is that the random link seems to be biased towards character bios from the old version. Bdore 23:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) First off, this is my first wiki of any kind so please be patient with me. Some of the stuff in the Tutorial were pretty clear and some was not so much so I hope make no large errors, at least none that can not be fixed easily. I want to make a statement first then ask a question... ---- First, I can't get the new series in my area as the air, I have to wait for either a download or DVD release to see them for complex reasons that few understand yet they exist fr me and it is how I have to do things none the less. For now then anything I would have to add wold be strictly "Old Series" and I am seeing people wish this nfo not be covered here at all. That is a shame as it is not only what drew me to the show in the first place but to ignore your "roots" is never a good idea in my opinion That said I have always wondered if anyone ever made or found a font based on the Visitor's language? I find all kinds of fonts from every show I can think of the "V" alien language. If anyone has this or know where or how I can obtain it I hope you can let me know somehow. I will check back here too. Thank you! --WartWiki 14:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm assuming you've seen this, but I'll link it anyways: http://thevisitors.info/downloads/graphics/visitor-alphabet.gif This isn't a "font" but a graphic translation from which someone could create a font. Back to the original sentiment, I think it should be made clear that the new series is based on the old one, but that the old one is non-canon for the new one, and vice-versa. So, pointing out similarities and differences between technology, characters, and plot sounds fine to me, but it should be clear that the stories are otherwise unrelated (e.g., events in the original in no way predict events in the new one). On another note this thing crashed on me twice while previewing. Bdore 17:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) No, I had not seen that gif before and I thank you for providing the link! ---- If I were to create a page based on the old series, even if I could watch the new as they air and knowing the old is based on the new, I think it would be improper for this wiki to compare the two anyway. That isn't what I am saying should be done. If people want to engage in such trivial pursuits (IMO), that can be done on a forum or similar place where such bickering is prevalent. Rather what I am saying should be done here, bandwidth and server space provided, the actual information should be available here as well as the new. Until I know my way around better though, and until once I understand what the official stance is and will be in this area, I will most likely simply continue to re-watch my old DVDs and read what others post here. Which is fine with me as I have a lot to read yet. --WartWiki 18:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy So, it appears I violated what would be a spoiler policy on other sites: Last week, I posted the title and the (ABC) summary that was posted on IMDb for some upcoming episodes. Since several of us are new, I wasn't aware that was a potential policy violation... So... # What do we do with next week's episode? Delete the summary (but leave the title, in accordance to other policies)? # What do we do with later episodes (I think there's only two out there, including next week)? # Do we formulate some rules and post them? That's all for now Bdore 16:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Style Guide Do we have a style guide? Here are some thoughts on page titles: * Omit "The" * Use Title Case * Character pages should use the full name, if available * Spell out numbers Character pages (sections): * Short biography/information * Season One (Two, etc.) * Trivia * Unanswered Questions (if applicable) Just quickly writing down thoughts off the top of my head... Bdore 18:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Some improvements and ideas Hi! I've creating some articles and came across several problems. Perhaps, You could help me resolve them... 1) There aren't enough templates, as it seems. We don't have infoboxes for locations (well, there's one, but it's difficult to use it), transport, technology, decease and some others. Perhaps we could create some? 2) A template for the pictures is needed. Well, the infobox when You upload one. 3) We could create small icons in order to differ articles from new and old series. I could make a picture of how to o that and show it to You. And then You would decide whether to use these proposals or not. Palawan 10:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) You around? Hope you don't mind that I broke your tag, for legibility purposes. You're two edits away from an even 1K... you coming back? This wiki could use some help in front of next week's return... - Bryan 22:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Importent This wiki is severely under-developed to bring it up to stands please watch the recent hulu videos to acclimate it to current events. Hey Can you help out this new wiki http://hawaiifiveo.wikia.com Are you maintaining the pages? I am getting increasingly frustrated by the contributor on IP 71.193.232.251, who has filled the wiki with pages loaded with wrong information. The user has invented names for characters, and has created character pages for minor characters who are nameless or do not even appear on screen. Trying to clean up the mess he leaves behind takes a lot of effort. I hope you will look into this issue. Ootg 08:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Administration of V Wiki If you are not going to be active, how about farming off admin duties to the active people on the wiki?Ootg 08:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) German Wiki Here is the german V wiki V-Die Besucher. Can you link it to the main page?[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 10:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hello? are you still active on this wiki? if not i would like to adopit it. and look after it. they is some spam/vandelisim isues that need to be cleaned up, that i do not have the user right's to do.Wingman1 05:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, I'm an administrator from the ABC Once Upon a Time wikia, which is located at onceuponatime.wikia.com. I have come to this wikia to ask if you would like to become affiliates. Basically, it means we would trade homepage banners, and each of us would use the banner as a banner link on our homepages. If you agree, I would be more than happy to upload the Once Upon a Time banner for you to use. I think this would be a great way to possibly bring the V wiki to attention on the Once Upon a Time wikia so that if anyone is interested they can visit this site. Thank you for your time, and hope to hear back from you shortly. --Applegirl (talk) 03:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC)